Die Jahre der Rumtreiber: Jahr 1
by Slytherin's Destiel shipper
Summary: Mirabella ist ein Mitglied der konserativen, reinblutliebenden Familie Pureblood. Doch als sie endlich nach Hogwarts kommt will sie sich von ihrer Familie lösen und ihren eigenen Weg gehen. Helfen tun ihr dabei ihre neuen Freunde James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lily Potter und Brenda Mullet mit denen sie ihr erstes Jahr in Hogwarts verbringt.
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1: Der Hogwarts Express

Auf den Bahnsteigen war es laut. Es war der 1. September und der Unterricht in Hogwarts sollte wieder beginnen. Auf dem Bahnhof Kings Cross war viel los und es wimmelte nur so von Muggeln. Merlin stieß eine junge Frau an so, dass sie auf den Boden fiel. Für ihn war sie nur ein dreckiger Muggel wie alle anderen auch, doch Mirabella hatte Mitleid mit ihr und sie drehte sich noch um und lächelte sie traurig an. Sie würde ihr gern helfen doch das durfte sie nicht. Merlin lief währenddessen mit erhobenem Haupt weiter und lächelte seiner kleinen Schwester Wendeline zu. Diese schaute ihn bewundernd an, auch sein Vater kam zu ihm und klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter

»Gut gemacht mein Sohn«

Mirabella hasste ihre Familie. Sie waren hochnäsig und hielten sich für etwas Besseres.

Es war nicht mehr weit bis zur Absperrung zwischen Gleis 9 und 10. Heute würde sie eingeschult werden und endlich nichts mehr mit ihrer verdorbenen Familie zu tun haben. Sie würde nur noch ihren großen Bruder Merlin und ihre drei Jahre ältere Schwester Morgana sehen. Ihre kleine Schwester Wendeline und ihr ein Jahr jüngerer Bruder Cornelius waren noch zu jung.

Die Absperrung kam näher. Sie sah noch, wie eine andere Familie durch die Absperrung rannte und verschwand, dann rannte Merlin los und verschwand zwischen einer Gruppe Muggel. Ihre Mutter klopfte ihr aufmunternd auf die Schulter und nahm dann ihre Hand, was ziemlich ungeschickt war, denn dadurch verlor sie die Kontrolle über ihren Gepäckwagen und er schlingerte leicht. Sofort ließ ihre Mutter die Hand los und Mirabella lief alleine durch die Absperrung. Sie hatte das schon so oft getan, dass sie keine Angst mehr hatte, gegen die Mauer zuknallen. Doch sie war nervöser als sonst und ihre Nervosität stieg weiter als sie den Hogwarts Express genau vor ihr zu sehen war. Überall herrschte reges Treiben. Es quakten Frösche, es streunten Katzen zwischen den Menschen hin und her und es kreischten Eulen. Auch sie hatte eine Eule. Ihr Name war Artemisia. Sie hatte den Namen einer Zaubereiministerin bekommen. So war ihr Name ein berühmter Name und sie war nicht die Einzige. Die Namen der ganzen Familie stammten von einer bekannten Hexe oder einem bekannten Zauberer ab. Mirabellas Name war der Name einer Hexe, die sich in einem Wassermenschen verliebt hatte und deshalb in die Schokofroschreihe aufgenommen wurde. Als sie diesen Name bekam gab es große Aufregung, denn die Namen hatten immer eine Bedeutung und wurden nicht von den Eltern ausgesucht, sondern von dem oder der Ältesten der Familie.

Artemisia war eine ruhige Eule und machte keinen Laut, sondern schlief selig weiter als würde der Bahnhof still und leise sein und niemand würde da sein und sie aufwecken können.

Auch die anderen waren bereits auf dem Bahnhof angekommen und es waren nicht nur Zauberer anwesend, sondern auch Muggel, die ihre magisch begabten Kinder zum Zug brachten und sich verabschiedeten.

Mirabellas Vater rauschte an ihr vorbei um einen Mann zu begrüßen, der auf seinen Sohn einredete. Mirabella wollte gar nicht wissen, wer die Familie war und drehte sich um. Merlin war bereits bei älteren Zauberern angekommen und erzählte ihnen lebhaft eine Geschichte, in der jemand angerempelt wurde und zu Boden fiel. Seine Freunde lachten. Ihre Mutter half ihr noch den Koffer in den Zug zu heben und sagte noch

»Und halte dich ja von den Schlammblütern fern. Und komm mir ja nicht nach Gryffindor oder nach Hufflepuff. Sonst kannst du was erleben. «

In ihr kochte die Wut hoch. Sie hasste dieses Wort. Jedes Mal, wenn jemand eine Du-weißt-schon-was genannt wurde, wurde sie wütend. Doch sie musste sich unter Kontrolle halten. Außerdem durfte sie laut ihrer Familie auch nicht nach Gryffindor und Hufflepuff kommen. Mirabella wusste nur zu gut was dann passieren würde. Sie musste sich schon seit sie den Namen bekommen hatte anhören was mit Zauberern aus der Familie passierten, die Blutsverräter, Squibs oder sich mit Muggeln einließen geschah. Auch alle, die nach Gryffindor oder Hufflepuff kamen wurden bestraft. Das Beste war natürlich wenn sie nach Slytherin kommen würde, wie Merlin und Morgana. Auch Ravenclaw war okay, doch Slytherin wurde bevorzugt. Fast die ganze Familie war bis jetzt nach Slytherin gekommen. Auch gab es ein paar die nach Ravenclaw kamen, doch wirklich bewundert wurden sie nicht dafür.

Mirabellas Mutter drehte sich um und ging zu ihren Mann um sich mit der Frau neben den Mann zu unterhalten, der neben dem Freund ihres Vaters stand. Mirabella vermutete, dass es sich um Orion und Walburga Black handeln musste, denn sie waren Freunde der Familie, doch sie war der Familie Black bisher noch nicht begegnet. Die Familie Black war eine sehr angesehene Reinblut Familie, wie auch ihre, doch waren ihre Regeln nicht ganz so schlimm wie bei der Familie von Mirabella.

Seufzend drehte sie sich wieder um, stieg ein und suchte nach einen freien Abteil, dabei kam sie am Abteil von Morgana vorbei, in dem sie mit zwei stämmigen Hexen saß und einem blonden etwas älteren Mädchen. Morgana stand auf und öffnete die Abteiltür

»Verschwinde, wir wollen dich nicht bei uns haben und Merlin bestimmt auch nicht. «

Ihre Schwester sah sie herausfordernd an und lächelte spöttisch. Mirabella schaute sie böse an und giftete zurück.

» Ich glaub nicht, dass ich mich zu dir setzen wollte. «

Morgana knallte die Abteiltür zu und setzte sich wütend auf ihren Sitzplatz zurück. Mirabella macht sich weiter auf den Weg und ein paar Abteile weiter fand sie eins, in dem ein Mädchen saß und ihren Eltern zuwinkte. Leise machte sie die Abteiltür auf. Das Mädchen drehte sich und lächelte sie freundlich an. Man konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie von Muggel stammte. Wenn man in einer reinblütigen Familie aufgewachsen war, konnte man Zauberer von Muggel ohne Probleme erkennen.

Das Mädchen hat braune Augen und blaue Haare. Das sie gefärbt waren war klar, aber ob ihre Frisur natürlich war, konnte sie nicht mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit sagen. Die Frisur war klasse: Ihre Haare standen wild vom Kopf ab und waren völlig verwuschelt. Das Mädchen schien sie vollkommen offen zu sein und immer bereit für verrückte Ideen.

»Hallo! «, sagte das Mädchen freundlich und ihr Lächeln war aufrichtig und überhaupt nicht schüchtern. »Ich bin Brenda Mullet. Willst du dich zu mir setzen? Ich kenne noch niemand, außerdem bin ich neu hier und das wird mein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts. Ich bin wie man sagt Muggelstämmig. Und wie heißt du? «

Brenda war sehr schnell im Reden und man merkte, dass sie sehr aufgeregt war, was Mirabella gut verstehen konnte, denn seit sie in diesem Abteil war, wusste sie das es jetzt nach Hogwarts ging.

»Hi! Ich bin Mirabella. Mirabella Pureblood und ich bin sicher nicht Muggelstämmig. Das wäre eine Beleidigung für meine Familie und ich habe noch nie jemanden wie dich getroffen. Die Purebloods hassen Muggel, Leute die Muggel mögen oder etwas mit ihnen zu tun haben und Muggelstämmige. Sie finden nur reinen Zauberern ist es erlaubt zu Zauber. «

Branda schien ein bisschen verunsichert

»Aber du denkst nicht wie der Rest der Familie oder? Ich meine sonst wärst du nicht so freundlich zu mir. Aber warum mögen sie uns Muggelstämmigen den nicht? «

Mirabella merkte schnell, dass Brenda sehr neugierig war und trotzdem sich vor der Antwort fürchtete. Doch da Mirabella freundlich war, setzte sie sich und erzählte Brenda alles

» Eigentlich sollte ich so wie alle Purebloods sein, doch ich finde das alles so absurd, dass ich das ganze Getue hasse. Die Purebloods sind eine spezielle reinblütige Familie. Bei ihnen steht an oberster Stelle, dass es in der Familie keine Muggelfreunde gibt oder gar Muggel. Sobald auch nur ein Familien Mitglied einen Muggel heiratet, nach Gryffindor oder Hufflepuff kommt oder mit einem Muggel oder Muggelstämmigen befreundet ist wird man von seiner eigenen Familie getötet. «

Brenda war geschockt. Aber so war die Familie Pureblood eben. Sie selbst musste ansehen wie ihre Tante Opfer dieses Ritual wurde nur, weil sie einen Muggel geheiratet hatte. Auch der Muggel musste dafür sein Leben lasse.

»Das meinst du doch nicht ernst, oder? Sag mir, dass das ein Scherz war. « Mirabella schüttelte den Kopf.

»Nein, leider nicht. Aber die Purebloods haben noch andere Rituale zum Beispiel wird der Name vom ältesten Familien Mitglied gewählt. Das ist eigentlich ganz lustig den wir besitzen alle Schokofroschsammelkarten. Das jüngste Familien Mitglied mischt die Karten und hält sie dem ältesten Mitglied die Karten hin, dieser muss eine ziehen und das wird dann der Vorname und zweite Namen der jeweiligen Person. « erklärte ihr Mirabella »Und welches Ritual ich nicht mag, ist, dass wir bereits mit jungen Jahren einem Mann oder Frau zugeteilt werden, die wir heiraten werden. Ich soll mit dem jüngsten Kind der Familie Black verheiratet werden. Regulus Black. Eigentlich sollte ich Sirius Black, seinen älteren Bruder, heiraten, doch der mag nicht den Rassismus unserer Familien. Er wird dieses Jahr übrigens auch eingeschult. Und ach ja … falls jemand dich eine Du-weißt-schon-was nennt, darfst du ihm eine reinhauen. «

Brenda war verwirrt. Ihre blauen Haare standen ratlos von ihrem Kopf ab und schienen sich ebenfalls zu fragen, von was sie hier eigentlich redete oder ob das alles, was sie sagte, nur ein Scherz war.

»Leider weiß ich nicht, was ich wissen sollte. Wann darf ich einem eine reinhauen? « fragte sie.

»Oh, eigentlich mag ich das Wort gar nicht sagen. Schon, wenn ich das Wort höre, kann ich mich schwer beherrschen. Also gut. Es ist Schlammblut. Das bedeutet, dass eine muggelstämmige Person dreckiges Blut hat, weil es ja von Muggeln kommt. Das ist völlig verrückt und alle, die so denken sind durchgeknallt. « Sie hatte es gesagt. Jetzt fühlte sie sich plötzlich dreckig und wollte sich am liebsten den Mund waschen. Sie hatte es wirklich gesagt.

»Ich glaube da gibt es ein paar Sachen, die ich nicht versteh. Fangen wir vorne an, was sind Slytherin und Hufflepuff und Gryffindor und was zum Teufel sind Schokofroschsammelkarten? «

Und Mirabella fing an zu erzählen. Der Hogwarts Express war schon längst losgefahren und zockelte vor sich hin während sie erklärte das Hogwarts in vier Häuser eingeteilt war. Und zwar in Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor und Slytherin. Die Frage mit den Schokofroschsammelkarten erledigte sich von allein, als eine Hexe kam und ihnen Süßigkeiten anbot darunter auch Schokofrösche.

Kaum hatten sie die Frösche aufgegessen verließen sie das Abteil um sich ein bisschen umzusehen und zu schauen wer noch alles mit fuhr.

» Vielleicht treffen wir ja deinen Fast-Verlobten Sirius Black. « grinsend öffnete sie die nächste Abteiltür um sich vorzustellen. In diesem Raum saßen 4 Jungen. Alle gleich alt und schienen ebenfalls Erstklässler zu sein. Der eine hatte wildes schwarzes Haar und braune Augen mit einer Brille auf der Nase, der Junge, der ihm gegenüber saß, hatte langes schwarzes Haar, die ihm lässig ins Gesicht vielen und graue Augen. Mirabella konnte nur sagen das er wirklich gut aussah. Der daneben hatte zerschlissene Kleidung und hellbraune Haar und der 4. Junge war kleiner, blässer und dicklicher und hatte mausbraunes Haar. Sie schienen mitten in einem Gespräch zu sein, doch als sie eintraten verstummten sie. Alle schienen das Aussehen von Brenda zu studieren, denn es war nicht gerade normal jemand mit blauen Haaren über den Weg zu laufen, aber niemand schien das zu stören. Der Junge mit den schwarzen langen Haaren grinste sogar breit als er sie sah.

» Hi! Wir wollten uns nur mal vorstellen und ein bisschen umsehen. « sagte Brenda fröhlich und schaute Mirabella auffordernd an.

Doch noch bevor sie Brenda aufhalten konnte, sagte sie auch schon, dass sie einen Jungen Namens Sirius Black suchten. Die Jungen schauten sich verwundert an, dann meldete sich der Junge mit dem langen schwarzen Haaren

» Das bin ich! Wieso fragt ihr? «

Noch bevor Brenda diesmal antworten konnte sagte Mirabella

» Einfach so. Das ist Brenda Mullet und ich bin Mirabella. « Sie zögerte kurz » Mirabella Pureblood. «

Sirius schaute verdutzt. Ihm war die Kinnlade heruntergefallen und der Rest im Abteil schaute verwirrt. Mirabella konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, dass er jetzt so schaute. Es war nur ein bisschen gruselig wie er sie anstarrte. Der Junge von Sirius gegenüber ergriff jetzt das Wort

» Hey, was ist denn los? Dürften wir auch mal erfahren was hier los ist? « Sirius schien bemerkt zu haben, dass seine Kinnlade runtergeklappt war, denn er schloss sie schnell wieder.

» Sorry James, war gerade nur ein bisschen geschockt. Darf ich vorstellen - das ist Mirabella Pureblood, die Verlobte von meinem Bruder und meine Fast-Verlobte. «

Jetzt waren die anderen geschockt und auch ihnen viel die Kinnlade runter. Nur Brenda gluckste vergnügt. Mirabella jedoch war beeindruckt von Sirius wie er das einfach so erwähnte als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt. Und sie war sich sicher, dass die Blacks nicht im Kindesalter verlobt wurden. Außerdem musste Sirius schließlich diese Tradition hassen, denn er war ja gegen seine Familie. Brenda kicherte immer noch, doch sie schien sich zu beruhigen. Nachdem sie dreimal tief durchgeatmet hatte konnte sie wieder reden.

»Dürften wir auch den Namen von euch anderen kennen oder soll das ein Geheimnis bleiben? « fragte sie freudestrahlend.

Der Junge Namens James stellte sich und die anderen nun vor.

» Ich bin James Potter. Das hier ist Remus Lupin« er zeigte auf den Jungen neben Sirius » und das hier ist Peter Pettigrew. « Er zeigte auf den Jungen mit den blonden Haaren neben ihm. Er schien ein wenig schüchtern.

Mirabella und Brenda setzten sich neben die Jungen und sie unterhielten sich noch lange über Quidditch. Brenda schien fasziniert über diesen Sport zu sein, doch lange konnten sie nicht bleiben, da es dunkel wurde und eine Stimme hallte durch die Gänge das sie in zehn Minuten in Hogsmeade eintreffen würden. Sie und Brenda machten sich wieder auf den Weg zu ihrem Abteil um ihre Schulumhänge anzuziehen. Kurz darauf trafen sie im Bahnhof ein.

* * *

Das hier ist meine erste Geschichte, die ich hier hochlade und hab nicht so viel Erfahrung. Alle Rechte gehören J.K. Rowling.

Es wird mehrere Kapitel geben und ich versuch so bald wie möglich weitere Kapitel hoch zu laden.

Bitte gebt mir Feedback und danke fürs lesen.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2: Ankunft in Hogwarts

Es war zu dunkel als dass man viel erkennen konnte, doch in nicht all zu weiter Ferne wurde eine große Gestalt von einer kleinen Lichtquellen beleuchtet. Die Person war riesig und breit und machte einen furchterregenden Eindruck, doch seine Stimme war freundlich.

» Erstklässler hier her, alle Erstklässler zu mir.«

Alle Erstklässler drängten sich vor, zu der großen Gestalt. Der Rest der Schüler verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Mirabellas Geschwister hatten nie etwas über Hogwarts erzählt. Sie kamen am Ende des Schuljahres nach Hause und erzählten wenig über Hogwarts. Nur manchmal meckerten sie über Dumbledore, Leute aus den anderen Häusern, Schlammblüter, Lehrer und Hausaufgaben. Auch der Name des Wildhüters Hagrid war immer wieder gefallen, da er nichts gegen Schlammblütern hatte.

Doch von all dem was Mirabella bis jetzt über Hagrid gehört hatte, wusste sie, dass er groß war, breit und sehr buschiges Haar hatte. Sie war sich sicher, dass der Mann, der vor den Erstklässlern nun stand, Hagrid war.

» Sin' alle da? Gut, dann lasst uns geh'n. «

Sie folgten Hagrid, der so groß war, dass man in dieser Dunkelheit nicht übersehen konnte, einen schmalen Pfad hinauf. Sie alle liefen ein Stück schweigend. Es war ein wundeschöner Sommerabend und über ihnen konnten sie die Sterne leuchten sehen. Es war ein atemberaubender Anblick. Doch es wurde noch beeindruckender, als sie um eine Biegung kamen und Hagrid rief:

» Hier seht ihr zum ersten Mal in euerm Leben Hogwarts. «

Er selbst schien begeistert von dem Ausblick, den sie hatten. Der Mond spiegelte sich in einen großen See und dahinter lag ein riesiges Schloss. Obwohl sie Hogwarts schon auf vielen Bildern gesehen hatte, war es in echt doch viel beeindruckender. Es gab ein paar Türme, unzählige Stockwerke und Millionen von beleuchtenden Fenstern. Es war so schön, dass Mirabella den Blick nicht abwenden konnte. Noch nie hatte sie vorher das Gefühl von Geborgenheit gehabt, doch jetzt überflutete es das junge Mädchen. Sie konnte sich gar nicht von dem überwältigenden Anblick losreißen. Die Vorstellung 7 Jahre in diesem Schloss wohnen zu dürfen war so unreal, dass Mirabella das Gefühl hatte in einem Traum zu sein.

Von einem rothaarigen Mädchen neben ihr hörte man ein » Wow! « Auch Sirius schien vor Erfurcht zu erstarren, denn als Hagrid weiter ging, blieb Sirius einfach stehen und schaute weiter das Schloss an. Da nur Mirabella es bemerkt zu haben schien, zog sie ihn einfach mit sich, was ihn anscheinend wieder zu Besinnung brachte, denn er machte sich vorsichtig aus ihren Griff los und marschierte mit den anderen zu den Booten, die am Seeufer lagen, lies seinen Blick jedoch nicht vom Schloss.

Sirius schien nicht der Einzige zu sein, dessen Blick vom Schloss angezogen wurde. Auch Mirabella schaute immer wieder zum Schloss, denn die Aussicht hatte etwas Magnetisches. Und als Hagrid rief » Immer nur zu viert in ein Boot. « zuckten viele Schüler zusammen und blickten sich verwirrt um. Doch nun stiegen sie in die Boote. Sirius, James, Remus und Peter in eins und Mirabella, Brenda, ein Jungen mit fettigen schwarzen Haaren und einer Hakennase und das Mädchen mit den roten Haaren in ein Anderes. Leise glitten sie über den See.

Niemand sprach. Sie bewegten sich langsam auf eine Höhle zu, von der Stalaktiten ragten. Immer wieder plätscherte es, wenn Tropfen von der Decke ins Wasser fielen. Ihr Ziel war ein kleiner beleuchteter Anlegesteg. Von dort folgten sie Hagrid hoch zum Schloss bis sie an eine große Eichentür ankamen. Dort klopfte er dreimal bis die Tür aufging und eine streng wirkende Frau mit einem festen Knoten im schwarzen Haar im Eingang stand.

»Hier sin' die Erstklässler, Professor McGonagall.«

»Danke Hagrid. Erstklässler, Willkommen in Hogwarts. Bitte Folgt mir! « Professor McGonagall trug einen grünen Umhang, der ihr folgte, als sie in das Gebäude trat. Auch von innen war alles so phänomenal schön. Alles sah warm und freundlich aus, vor allem durch die Fackeln, welche die Treppen beleuchteten. Es war schön warm, obwohl das Schloss aus Steinmauern bestand. Oben angekommen standen sie in einer großen Halle. Es war ohne Zweifel die Eingangshalle. Sie war riesig. Mirabella konnte nicht mal die Decke sehen. Gegenüber der Eingangstür, war eine große Marmortreppe. Neben der Marmortreppe entdeckte sie vier riesige Sanduhren, welche waren mit Edelsteinen befüllt. Jedes Haus schien seine eigene Sanduhr zu haben. Es gab eine mit blauen Saphiren, eine mit roten Rubinen, eine mit grünen Smaragden und eine mit gelben Citrinen. Es gab mehrere Gänge, eine weiße Treppe und eine große Tür, die alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Es war eine große Flügeltür, die mehr als imposant war. Sie war rechts von der Eingangstür und bestand ebenfalls aus Eiche, doch sie war verziert mit kleinen Bildchen, die Hexen und Zaubere beim Lernen von Zaubern sahen, wie sie mit magischen Geschöpfen sich Abmühten oder wie sie sie in Zauberkugeln schauten. Man hätte diese Tür stundenlang betrachten können und man hätte noch immer nicht alle Bildchen gesehen. Doch Professor McGonagall führte sie nicht durch die große Tür sondern in einen Nebenraum. Hier war niemand außer ihnen. Die anderen Schüler mussten alle wo anders sein. Alles schienen aufgeregt und man konnte die Nervosität im Raum fast greifen.

» Erstklässler! In wenigen Minuten beginnt die Auswahlzeremonie. Bei dieser Zeremonie wird eingeteilt in welches Haus ihr kommt. Das ist sehr wichtig, denn ihr werdet mit dem anderen aus dem gleichen Haus schlafen, den Gemeinschaftsraum teilen und gemeinsam Unterricht haben. Was wollen sie wissen? «

Ein schüchternes Mädchen hatte vorsichtig die Hand gehoben.

» Professor, was gibt es für Häuser? «

Eine Schar Jungen schnaubte verächtlich. Mirabella hätte ihnen am liebsten einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt, denn dadurch schrumpfte das Mädchen noch mehr zusammen und schien sich zu schämen gefragt zu haben. Doch Professor McGonagall schaute nur streng in die Richtung der Jungen und wandte sich, dann wieder der Gruppe zu.

» Es gibt die Häuser Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor und Slytherin. Jedes Haus zeichnet eine andere Eigenschaft aus. Ich werde jetzt zu den anderen gehen und eure Ankunft vorbereiten und ihr solltet euch vielleicht ein bisschen zu Recht machen. « sie schaute auf James verstrubbeltes Haare und auf den Jungen mit den fettigen Haaren. Kaum war sie weg da drehte sich James zu dem Jungen um.

» Tja Schniefelus, wo willst du bloß jetzt Haarshampoo herbekommen, so fettig wie dein Haar ist. « Sirius, Peter und ein paar andere lachten. Remus war still. Das rothaarige Mädchen stellte sich zu Schniefelus und verteidigte ihn.

» Sei ruhig! Versuch lieber Mal _dein_ Haar zu ordnen bevor du andere damit aufziehst. «

James grinste. Sirius schien als wollte gerade etwas sagen, als die Tür wieder aufging und Professor McGonagall auftauchte.

» Wir sind bereit. Folgt mir! «

Gemeinsam mit verließen sie den Raum und stellten sich vor der großen Tür auf. Mirabella konnte noch einen Blick auf eine geschnitzte Hexe werfen, die eine Maus in eine Tabakdose verwandelte, dann ging die Tür auf und vor ihnen tat sich ein großer Saal auf. Es gab vier lange Tische. Ganz vorne befand sich ein langer Tisch, an dem alle Lehrer saßen. Auch Hagrid war dabei. Und sie konnte Albus Dumbledore sehen. Sein weißer Bart strahlte im Raum und war kaum zu übersehen. Überall schwebten Kerzen und die Decke war das Schönste was sie je gesehen hatte. Es schien überhaupt keine Decke zu geben, sondern die Wände schienen mit dem Himmel draußen zu verschmelzen. Sie konnten die Sterne sehen und den Mond.

Mirabella stolperte gegen ihren Vordermann, der stehen geblieben war. Hinter ihr stand Brenda, die genauso beeindruckt schien und jetzt sie rempelte. Der Junge vor ihr drehte sich um blickte sie böse an.

» Stellt euch bitte alle in einer Reihe auf. «

Kurz darauf brachte Professor McGonagall einen alten geflickten Hut. Alle schienen jetzt nervös zu sein. Was mussten sie tun? Mussten sie eine Zauberprüfung bestehen. Obwohl sie aus einer Zauberer Familie kam hatte sie noch nie wirklich gezaubert. Sie wusste nur wie es theoretisch funktionierte. Doch kurz darauf bekam der Hut einen Riss und er sang:

_Ein sprechender Hut bin ich_

_Vor vielen Jahren erblickte ich das erste Licht_

_Zu dieser Zeit gab es vier bekannte Zauberer._

_Sie bauten eine Schule da sie glaubten,_

_dass sie es brauchten._

_Der eine war Gryffindor,_

_der mutig war und kühn._

_Dann war da die schöne Ravenclaw,_

_die schlauer als alle andren war _

_Die gute Hufflepuff,_

_die tolerante und dankbare._

_Der letzte war Slytherin,_

_List und Ehrgeiz, da ist er der Beste drin_

_Gemeinsam verwirklichten sie diesen Traum_

_Das Schloss, es wuchs um Raum zu Raum,._

_Denket ihrer und ehrt ihr Haus,_

_denn dann kommt ihr groß raus._

_Seid ihr mutig, kühn und stark_

_Zum Hause Gryffindor, kommt rasch_

_Seid ihr klug und seid lernbegierig_

_so kommt nach Ravenclaw, denn hier ist man neugierig._

_Seid ihre treu und loyal und_

_seid nicht mutig, klug oder listig,_

_so kommt nach Hufflepuff wo ihr mit offnen Armen erwartet werdet._

_Seid ihr listig und habt viel Grips_

_Kommt ihr nach Slytherin, bekommt ihr gute Tipps_

_Ich schaue in euch hinein und sag euch wo ihr wohnt._

_Setzt mich auf._

_Zeigt bloß keine Scheu._

_Falsch gewählt hab ich noch nie._

Und der Hut verstummte wieder. Überall wurde laut geklatscht und gejohlt. Mirabella war so erleichtert, dass sie nur den Hut aufsetzen musste, dass sie nicht mit bekam was gerade gesagt wurde. Sie sah gerade noch wie sie eine Pergamentrolle hervorholte und schon begann McGonagall die Namen nach dem Alphabet vor zu lesen.

» Bevan, Siana. « Ein Mädchen mit braunen Locken lief nach vorne und setzte sich auf den dreibeinigen Hocker, auf dem der Hut lag. Professor McGonagall hatte ihn hochgehoben und setzte ihn nun auf den Kopf des Mädchens. Eine ganze Weile passierte nichts. Dann riss der Hut seinen Mund auf und rief:

» RAVENCLAW «

Der zweite Tisch von links fing an zu klatschen und zu johlen. Sie hörten auch Pfiffe. Das Mädchen machte sich auf den Weg zu diesem Tisch und setzte sich neben ein älteres Mädchen, dass sie freundlich empfing und gratulierte. Währendessen rief Professor McGonagall die nächste Person auf » Black, Sirius «.

Sirius schien nicht mehr ganz so verwegen wie vorher. Er schien wabbelige Knie zu haben und ständig murmelte er vor sich hin. Er setzte sich auf den Hocker und bekam den Hut über den Kopf, der ihm sofort über die Augen rutschte. Er saß wirklich lange da doch, dann rief er laut und deutlich

» GRYFFINDOR «.

Sirius sprang auf gab den Hut zurück an Professor McGonagall und strahlte James zu. Als er an ihm vorbei ging hörte sie James zu flüstern

» Ich hab's geschafft! «

Glücklich ging Sirius zu dem johlenden Tisch, der sich ganz links befand. Es gab einiges Geflüster, da es noch keinen Black gab, der nicht in Slytherin war. Mirabella sah nach hinten um zu sehen wie die Lehre auf diese Wahl reagierten. Was sie eindeutig sah war das ein rundlicher Lehrer wirklich enttäuschet aussah. Mirabella jedoch hatte jetzt mehr Zuversicht, wenn Sirius es geschafft hatte nicht nach Slytherin zu kommen, dann würde das auch eine Pureblood können. Die Nächste, die aufgerufen wurde war » Bulstrode, Oktavia « Ein stämmiges Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren stampfte nach vorne und ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen. Der Hut saß nur ein paar Sekunden auf ihren Kopf, als er auch schon » SLYTHERIN « rief.

Bulstrode bewegte sich auf den 2. Tisch von Rechts zu. An diesem Tisch wurde sogar noch lauter geklatscht und sie hörte auch vereinzelte Pfiffe. Mirabella wusste, dass sie an diesen Tisch musste wenn sie nicht ermordet werden wollte. Doch genau aus diesem Grund wollte sie ganz sicher nicht dahin. Zumindest das hatte sie sich vorgenommen. Alles bloß nicht Slytherin. Sie könnte ihre Eltern auch noch stolz machen. Auch das nächste Mädchen, das den unpassenden Name » Burke, Daisy « hatte, kam nach Slytherin. Jeder der schon mal in der Nokturngasse neben der Winkelgasse gelandet war weiß, dass die Familie Burke dort einen Laden hat der nicht gerade legale Gegenstände verkauft und häufig sogar schwarz Magisches.

Das nächste Mädchen wurde aufgerufen » Catchlove, Greta«. Ein kleines Pummeliges Mädchen mit blonden Haaren trat vor. Der Hut braucht nicht lange um sich zu entscheiden. Laut rief er

» HUFFLEPUFF «

Der Tisch ganz links fing an zu johlen und zu rufen und hieß die neue Schülerin herzlich willkommen. Die Leute dort schienen wirklich freundlich zu sein, wie der Hut gesagt hatte.

Weitere Namen wurden vor gelesen. Doch Mirabella schaute sich währenddessen in der Halle um. Am Slytherin Tisch sah sie Morgana und Merlin flüsterten. Sie konnte kurz sehen wie Morgana ihre Hand in Merlins klatschte und sich, dann wieder den Schülern zuwandte. Niemand wusste besser als sie, dass sie gerade gewettet hatten. Sie hatte immer beobachtet wie die beiden spielten. Schon bei der kleinsten Sache wetteten sie. Es war ungeheurer nervig und ihre Eltern hielten nicht viel davon, denn sie verspielten ihr Taschengeld. Inzwischen wurden drei weitere Schüler zu ihren Häusern eingeteilt. Als nächstes wurde » Evans, Lily « aufgerufen. Das rothaarige Mädchen, das sich vor Schniefelus gestellt hatte ging zittrig auf den Stuhl zu. Er brauchte nur Sekunden da rief er » GRYFFINDOR «.

Schniefelus, der nicht weit von Mirabella weg stand, hörte ihn leise stöhnen. Evans stand auf gab den Hut McGonagall zurück und ging auf den Gryffindor Tisch zu. Auf ihrem Weg dorthin schaute sie noch mal zurück auf Schniefelus und lächelte traurig. Sirius hat ihr auf der Bank platz gemacht. Doch sie verschränkte die Arme und kehrte ihm den Rücken zu. Sirius schien das nicht im Geringsten zu stören. Nach ihr wurde das bullige Mädchen » Flint, Violetta « aufgerufen, die einem Troll ziemlich ähnelte. Sie kam nach Slytherin. Nach ihr wurden weitere fünf Schüler aufgerufen und dann las Professor McGonagall » Lupin, Remus « auf und Remus machte sich auf den Weg zum Stuhl. Der Hut brauchte lange doch, dann rief er

» GRYFFINDOR « und Remus setzte sich neben Sirius. Auch Mirabella hatte mitgeklatscht. Von L ging es weiter zu M und Brenda wurde aufgerufen. Bei allen Schülern war der Hut bis jetzt den Schülern über die Augen gerutscht doch bei Brenda passierte das nicht, denn ihre Haare ließen das nicht zu. So musste Professor McGonagall den Hut runter bis auf die Ohren pressen. Viele Schüler lachten und Mirabella musste grinsen. Sie war sich sicher so was war noch nicht so oft vorgekommen. Der Hut rief » GRYFFINDOR « und seltsamerweise viel nicht nur Brenda ein Stein von Herzen sondern auch Mirabella. Sie freute sich für sie. Gryffindor war ein gutesHaus. Für sie war es irgendwie klar, dass sie nicht nach Slytherin kam, doch irgendwie hatte sie einen kurzen Augenblick daran gezweifelt. Mirabella wunderte sich über diesen Gedanken.

Nach » Peach, Mercury, « der nach Ravenclaw kam, war Peter dran. Mirabella mochte ihn nicht. Warum war ihr nicht klar, aber ihr war er nicht sympathisch. Er dackelte auf den Stuhl zu und bekam den Hut auf den Kopf. Der Hut brauchte lange. Es waren mehr als fünf Minuten, da war sie sich sicher. Viele begannen zu flüstern, doch dann rief der Hut » GRYFFINDOR «

Mirabella war überrascht. Peter hatte auf sie er einen ängstlichen Eindruck gemacht. Doch das er nach Gryffindor kam schien zu beweisen, dass sie sich geirrt hatte. Der nächste war » Potter, James «. James ging nach vorne und setzte sich den Hut auf den Kopf der ihn ebenfalls über die Augen glitt. Doch kaum war er unten, da rief der Hut auch schon » GRYFFINDOR «

James stand auf und setzte sich neben Sirius, der ihn anstrahlte. Mirabella war so mit Klatschen beschäftigt, dass sie nicht mitbekam wer aufgerufen wurde und wo sie hinkamen sie war viel zu sehr in den Gedanken vertieft wie schnell es wohl bei ihr dauern würde und ob – und diesen Gedanken wollte sie nicht wirklich zu Ende denken – sie überhaupt gewählt wurde. Als sie wieder zu Stuhl schaute war niemand auf den Weg dort hin. Sie schaute sich um. Sie hörte nun ein Getuschelt, welches sie vorher nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Professor McGonagall schaute streng in die Runde und wiederholte den Namen. » Pureblood, Mirabella«. Am Slytherin Tisch wurde gelacht, die anderen Tische murmelten. Am Gryffindor Tisch wurde gestöhnt und sie meinte ein » Oh Gott, noch ne Pureblood « zuhören. Doch bevor sie schauen konnte wer das gewesen war, rutschte ihr auch schon der Hut über die Augen. Dann hörte sie eine piepsige Stimme

» Oh, eine Pureblood, doch du bist anders. Ganz anders. Man könnte nicht sagen, dass Slytherin nicht toll wäre, doch sicher ist es die falsche Entscheidung. « Sie musste einfach Aufatmen. Sie kam auf jeden fall nicht nach Slytherin. Doch ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen » Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher. Slytherin hat viele Vorteile und Ehrgeiz hast du auf jeden Fall. Es ist nur fraglich, ob es die richtige Entscheidung ist. Sehr schwierig, Sehr schwierig. Aber ich glaube ich weiß wo ich dich hinschicken werde. Du bist ein Fall für GRYFFINDOR « Das letzte Wort rief der Hut durch den Saal. Es gab einen Tumult. Mirabella nahm den Hut von ihrem Kopf und sah wie sämtliche Lehrer erschrocken wirkten. Dumbledore sah sehr besorgt aus. Ein paar Mädchen hatten angefangen zu schreien. Freunde von denjenigen die keine Ahnung hatten was das bedeutete, erklärten es ihnen. Alle anderen flüsterten eindringlich auf ihren Nachbarn ein. Doch Mirabella ließ das ganze Geflüster abprallen und ging freudestrahlend zum Tisch der Gryffindor. Auf den Weg dorthin sah sie zum Slytherin Tisch, an den sie sah wie Merlin Morgana Geld in die Hand drückte. Doch Beide sahen nun grinsend zu ihr rüber. Keiner der Beiden konnte sie wirklich leiden und sie würden sich sicher freuen sie tot zu sehen. Seid ihr Name bekannt wurde, warteten die beiden nur darauf, dass so etwas geschah. Doch Mirabella lächelte ihnen nur zu und setzte sich zwischen Sirius und Brenda, die ihr platzt gemacht hatten. Beide gratulierten ihr. Auch ein paar Gryffindor, die den Schock überwunden hatten, kamen auf sie zu und gratulierten ihr. Anschließend schüttelten James, Peter und Remus ihr die Hand und freuten sich darüber, dass sie die erste Pureblood war, die nach Gryffindor kam. Bis jetzt waren in der Familie nur welche gewesen, die nach Hufflepuff kamen und nach den Sommerferien nicht mehr zurück gekehrt waren. Niemand wusste was mit ihnen passiert war, nur die Familienmitglieder der Purebloods wussten das. Die Lehrer schienen immer noch geschockt, doch die Schüler hatten sich nun wieder einigermaßen im Griff und warteten gespannt wie es weiter ging.

Professor McGonagall jedoch schien ein bisschen verwirrt zu sein und hatte sich nicht ganz so schnell wieder im Griff. Erst als es wieder still war, kam sie wieder zu sich und hob das Pergament auf, das auf den Boden gefallen war. » Queen, Madeleine « wurde schließlich eine Hufflepuff. So ging es von Q zu R und schließlich zu S. Schniefelus wurde aufgerufen » Snape, Severus «. Er ging zum Stuhl und wurde ein Slytherin. Dort empfing in ein großer weißblonder Junge mit Vertrauensschülerabzeichen. Mirabella hatte gehört, dass der Sohn der Malfoys Vertrauensschüler geworden war und sie war sich sicher, dass dieser Junge der Malfoy Sohn war. Den Vornamen hatte sie wieder vergessen.

Nach ihm kamen noch ein paar weitere Schüler und die letzte Person war » Yaxley, Lysandra « die eine Slytherin wurde und der Hut wurde wieder von Professor McGonagall rausgetragen. Mirabella schaute nun auf ihren leeren Teller und nun spürte sie, wie hungrig sie eigentlich war. Plötzlich wurde es still im Saal. Professor Dumbledore war aufgestanden um eine Rede zu halte.

» Willkommen an unsere neuen Schüler, willkommen zurück an alle anderen. Und jetzt haut rein. « Auf den Tellern waren die unterschiedlichsten Speisen zu sehen und Mirabella griff sofort zu. Kurz darauf wurde es wieder laut. Die Schüler erzählten ihren Freunden wie ihre Ferien waren und was sie gemacht hatten.

Nach Gryffindor waren noch 3 weitere Schüler gekommen. Mary McDonald hatte braunes kurzes Haar und war Muggelstämmig. Gwendolyn Heavens hatte wunderschöne strahlende Augen und langes blondes Haar, welches ihr über die Schultern floss. Joey Jenkins hatte rotblondes langes Haar. Jedoch nicht solang wie Sirius und war ein begeisterter Quidditchspieler. Er diskutierte lebhaft mit einem älteren Schüler warum Erstklässler nicht Quidditch spielen dürften und vergaß dabei zu essen. Während sie fröhlich aßen und redeten wendete sich das Gespräch bald zu den Hobbys. James schien auch Quidditch zu spielen und fragte gleich was die anderen für Hobbys haben. Brenda antwortete sofort

» Musik hören, tanzen, lesen und Schach spielen. Ich hoffe ihr spielt hier auch Schach oder so was. «

Remus nickte lebhaft.

» Ich liebe Schach. Ich sag dir Zauberschach, wird dir gefallen. Es ist so viel besser als Muggelschach. «

Remus fing Brenda alles über Zauberschach zu erzählen. Sirius wendete sich Mirabella zu.

» Und womit beschäftigst du dich den lieben langen Tag, während du noch nicht hier warst? «

Sie musste lächeln. Alle in ihrer Familie wussten nicht was sie mit ihrer Leidenschaft anfangen sollten. Es war außergewöhnlich und alle wunderten sich warum sie darin so interessiert war. Nach einer kurzen Pause Erinnerungen sagte sie:

» Zauberstabkunde. «

Sirius schaute sie verwirrt an.

» Du interessierst dich für Zauberstäbe? Wow, ich habe noch nie jemanden getroffen der sich für so was interessiert. Außer natürlich Ollivander. Und mit was befasst du dich? «

Und Mirabella fing an zu erzählen und klärte sie über die unterschiedlichen Zauberstabhölzer auf. Sie war völlig begeistert als James, Sirius, Brenda und alle anderen, die um sie herum saßen sie fragten was ihr Zauberstabholz den bedeuten würde.

» Mein Zauberstab ist aus Weißbuchenholz, 10 ½ Zoll und hat einen Kern aus Phönixfeder. Weißbuchenholz steht für pure Leidenschaft und der Phönixfeder Kern handelt gerne aus eigener Kraft und besitzt sehr viel magische Kraft und ist deshalb auch selten. James was hast du für einen? « James zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und legte ihn auf den Tisch. Es war ein schöner Zauberstab. Mirabella nahm ihn vorsichtig in die Hände.

» Meiner besteht aus Mahagoniholz hat 11 Zoll und der Kern ist ebenfalls eine Phönixfeder. Und für was steht Mahagoni? «

James betrachtete sie neugierig wie sie ihn unter die Lupe nahm. Er war schön und sie erkannte, dass dieser Zauberstab von Ollivander stammte. Sie konnte sehen, dass er mit viel Liebe gemacht wurde und alte Traditionen aus dem Mittelalter verwendet wurden.

» Mahagoni steht für lebensspendene Kräfte. Ich bin gespannt ob wir so etwas zu sehen bekommen. Er ist auf jeden fall geschmeidig und eignend sich gut für Verwandlungen. «

Alle um sie herum starrten sie nun verdutzt an. Sirius ergriff das Wort.

» Und das hast du alles am Zauberstab ablesen können. Okay, dann sag mir alles was du über meinen Zauberstab weißt. «

Sirius zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und gab ihn Mirabella. Sie nahm ihn dem Zauberstab und begutachtete ihn. » Ebenholz. Ebenholz steht für Tapferkeit, Mut und ist kämpferisch. Warum du nach Gryffindor gekommen bist liegt hier klar auf der Hand. Er ist 15 Zoll lang. Und ich glaube der Kern ist aus Knieselhaar. Auf jeden fall nicht von Ollivander, denn er benutzt kein Knieselhaar. «

Sirius nickte und nahm ihn wieder an sich. Das Essen war völlig vergessen. Sie schienen alle begeistert. Doch bevor sie noch mehr Zauberstäbe deuten konnten verschwand das Essen und es erschienen die unterschiedlichsten Nachtische. Und alle griffen begeistert zu. Am liebsten hätte Mirabella noch mehr Zauberstäbe anzuschauen, doch auch sie fand das Essen wirklich verlockend. Das Mädchen mit den roten Haaren, Lily Evans, war ebenfalls Muggelstämmig und war sehr freundlich und James schien ein Auge auf sie geworfen zu haben. Immer wieder versuchte James mit ihr zu reden, doch Lily ließ ihn immer wieder abblitzen und Mirabella musste jedes Mal lachen. James hatte schon wieder versucht mit ihr zureden und Lily meinte nur.

» Bitte, kannst du nicht sehen, dass ich nicht mit dir reden will. Du bist wirklich eine Schande. Weißt du, ein Mädchen belästigt man nicht mit so etwas. «

Mirabella wollte nur leider gerade was trinken und musste so prusten, dass der ganze Kürbissaft ihr ins Gesicht spritzte. Als sie sich gerade ein Tuch nehmen wollte verschwand plötzlich alles und es wurde still im Saal. Dumbledore hatte sich wieder erhoben.

» Jetzt wo wir alle voll und müde sind, möchte ich noch ein paar Worte sagen. An unsere Erstklässler: das Betreten des Waldes ist verboten und an alle Schüler: unser Hausmeister Mr. Filch möchte an die Liste mit verbotenen Gegenständen erinnern und dass in den Gängen nicht gezaubert werden darf. Und bevor wir alle in unsere Betten gehen singen wir unsere Schulhymne. Jeder nach seiner Lieblingsmelodie und los geht's! « Aus seiner Zauberstabspitze kam ein goldener Faden der zu Worten wurde. Und alle fingen begeistert an zu singen:

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, warzenschweiniges Hogwarts,

bring uns was Schönes bei,

Ob alt und kahl oder jung und albern,

wir sehnen uns Wissen herbei.

Denn noch sind unsere Köpfe leer,

voll Luft und voll toter Fliegen,

wollen nun alles erlernen,

was du uns bisher hast verschwiegen.

Gib dein Bestes – wir können's gebrauchen,

unsere Köpfe, sie sollen rauchen!

Mirabella entschied sich für die Melodie von _Ein Kessel voller heißer, starker Liebe. _Neben ihr hörte sie Brenda ein Muggellied singen und Sirius schien ein altes Volkslied, das ziemlich verrückt klang, anzustimmen. Niemand hörte gleichzeitig auf. Sie sah, dass ein paar Slytherins, dass als völligen Unfug hielten, darunter auch Morgana und Merlin. Als letztes war nur noch die Stimme von James zuhören der die Melodie eines übertrieben herzzerreißenden Liebesliedes mit lauter schräger Stimme sang. Dumbledore dirigierte die letzten paar Noten und klatschte, dann begeistert.

» Musik ist doch etwas Schönes. Aber jetzt alle ins Bett. «

Die Erstklässler folgten den Vertrauensschüler, die sie zu den Gemeinschaftsräumen führten. Der Weg war lang und Mirabella versuchte sich ihn einzuprägen. Es ging viele Stufen hoch. Zwei mal gingen sie durch Torbögen, die durch Wandteppiche verdeckt wurden und als sie im 7. Stock waren kamen sie in einen Gang an dem ein Porträt von einer fetten Dame hang in einem rosa Seidenkleid.

» Passwort? « fragte sie.

Der Vertrauensschüler ging nach vorne.

» Cor Draconis «

Das Bild schwang zur Seite und dahinter befand sich ein Loch, das zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum führt. Der Vertrauensschüler zeigte den Mädchen den Weg zu den Mädchen Schlafsälen und führte die Jungs zu den Jungenschlafsälen. An einer Tür stand 1. Klasse. Brenda drückte die Tür auf und vor ihnen standen fünf Himmelbetten mit roten Samtvorhängen. Die Koffer waren schon hochgebracht. Brenda lief gleich zu einem Bett und ließ sich darauf fallen und schlief sofort ein ohne vorher die Schuhe auszuziehen und ihren Schlafanzug zu tragen. Auch Lily zog sich nur die Schuhe aus ließ sich ins Bett fallen. Mary McDonald und Gwendolyn Heavens zogen sich noch ihre Nachthemden an und verkrochen sich dann in ihre Betten. Auch Mirabella zog ihren Schlafanzug an, beschloss dann zu schlafen. Doch sie war viel zu aufgeregt, als dass sie schlafen konnte.

* * *

Das war Kapitel 2. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Das Korrigieren hat länger gedauert als gedacht, dafür entschuldige ich mich. Der Text ist schon älter und wurde geschrieben als ich noch jünger war, dementsprechend gab es viele Probleme mit dem Stil.

Da ich jetzt Ferien hab, hoffe ich nun häufiger zu Updaten.

Einen schönen Tag noch


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3: Die Rache der Purebloods

Mirabella konnte sich nicht mehr im Bett halten. Sie stand auf, zog ihren Morgenmantel an, öffnete die Tür und schlich sich aus dem Zimmer. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war großartig. Überall standen bequeme Sessel und ein Feuer brannte im Kamin. Der Boden war mit Teppichen bedeckt und machte den Raum gemütlich. Mirabella wollte sich auf den Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen lassen, doch da saß schon jemand.

Sirius schien auch Probleme Ruhe zu finden.

»Kannst du auch nicht schlafen? « fragte er »Am liebsten würde ich jetzt durch das Schloss wandern und mir alles anschauen. Kommst du mit? «

Sie grinste begeistert und krochen gemeinsam durch das Porträtloch. Der Gang war beleuchtet und sie liefen orientierungslos durchs Schloss herum. Leise gingen sie Korridore entlang, schlichen Treppen hoch und runter und versteckten sich hinter Rüstungen, wenn sie etwas hörten. Einmal kollabierten sie fast mit Filch, doch sie konnten sich gerade noch retten, in dem sie in ein Klassenzimmer verschwanden. Es war 3 Uhr Nachts, als sie beschlossen wieder zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen. Sie befanden sich im 2. Stock. Sie waren sich sicher, dass sie an einem Wandteppich vorbei mussten und zogen deshalb alle Teppiche beiseite. Nach dem sie drei Teppich ohne Erfolg beiseite geschoben hatten fanden sie einen hinter dem sich ein Torbogen befand, doch zu ihrem Pech waren sie nicht alleine. Vor ihnen stand ein Geist. Er schaute ziemlich erschrocken auf, denn auch er war nicht alleine. Hinter ihm war ein anderer Geist und der war eindeutig ein weiblicher Geist. Beide schauten sie verlegen an. Doch plötzlich bemerkte sie welche beiden Geister sich vor ihnen befanden. Der eine war voller Blut bespritzt. Es war der Blutige Baron, der Hausgeist von Slytherin. Von ihm hatte sie schon Einiges gehört: Er war gruselig und als Merlin hier sein erstes Jahr verbracht hatte, hatte er immer Albträume von ihm. Die Frau kannte sie nicht, doch beim Festessen war sie beim Ravenclaw Tisch herumgeschwebt und so vermutete Mirabella, dass es sich bei ihr um den Hausgeist von Ravenclaw handelte.

Der Baron schien sich wieder beruhigt zu haben.

»Verdammt, was habt ihr hier zu suchen. Wehe ihr erzählt das jemanden. « Sirius lächelte und trat vor

»Natürlich eure Blutigkeit, aber nur wenn ihr uns nicht verratet und uns den Weg zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum zeigt «

Der blutige Baron schaute zu der Frau.

»Mach du das, Helena. Wenn der fast kopflose Nick mich dort in der Nähe sieht… Was wird er nur von mir denken? « Helena nickte und schaute düster auf die Beiden hinunter, dann schwebte sie ohne ein weiteres Wort vor und schaute düster vor sich her. Sirius und Mirabella mussten immer wieder los rennen, damit sie ihre silbrige Substanz nicht verloren. Sie schien Abkürzungen zu nehmen, denn nach fünf Minuten standen sie vor dem Porträtloch. Die fette Dame schlief und als sie das Passwort nannten murmelte sie nur vor sich hin und ließ das Porträt zur Seite schwingen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, gingen sie in ihre Schlafsäle zurück und legten sich ins Bett.

Obwohl sie nur ein paar Stunden geschlafen hatte fühlte sie sich am nächsten morgen fit und war schon gespannt auf den heutigen Tag. Mithilfe des Hausgeistes von Gryffindor, der fast kopflose Nick, kamen sie ohne sich zu verlaufen zum Frühstück in die Große Halle. Gerade als sie sich gesetzt hatten, kam ein Rauschen und hunderte Eulen flatterten in die Halle und suchten nach ihren Besitzern um ihre Briefe abzugeben. Sie sah wie Artemisia auf sie zu flog. Sie hatte einen großen roten Brief dabei und einen Kleineren, doch bevor die Briefe ankamen, kam Professor McGonagall vorbei.

»Miss Pureblood, ich möchte Sie bitten keinen dieser Briefe zu öffnen. Und nach dem Mittagessen erwartet Sie Professor Dumbledore in seinem Büro. Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington soll Sie hinführen. Das Passwort ist Schokofrosch. « und kurz darauf verschwand sie wieder um ein paar Schüler anzublaffen, dass sie ordentlich essen sollen. Die beiden Briefe landeten vor ihr. Der Rote war ein Heuler. Sie wusste sofort was zu tun war. Sie nahm den Brief rannte raus legte ihn dort in die Mitte der Eingangshalle und rannte weg und rief »Raus hier, sofort! «

Alle Schüler fingen an zu rennen. Kaum war der letzt Schüler in der Großen Halle und es gab eine gewaltige Explosion. Alles im Umkreis von mehreren Metern war zerstört. Rüstungen lagen auf den Boden und ein großer Brandfleck befand sich dort wo der Brief gelegen hatte. Filch kam angerannt und verfluchte alle die ihm in Weg waren und versuchte den Brandfleck zu beseitigen. Mirabella hatte sich währenddessen zurück auf ihren Platz gesetzt. Dort lag der zweite Brief. Sie schaute ihn misstrauisch an. Sirius und James kamen dazu und setzten sich gegenüber von ihnen

»Morgen « gähnten James und Sirius.

Auch Sirius bekam ein Brief. Es war ebenfalls ein Heuler, doch anstatt auf zu stehen und weg zu rennen, öffnete er ihn einfach und eine laute Stimme, die wohl Sirius Mutter gehörte, erfüllte den Saal. » WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN NACH GRYFFINDOR ZU KOMMEN. DU BIST ABSCHAUM. WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN ZU UNSERER… FAMILIE ZU GEHÖREN. DRECK, ABSCHAUM, VERRÄTER DEINES BLUTES, SCHANDE MEINES FLEISCHES WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN…« Sirius blieb entspannt und ließ alles einfach an sich abprallen und aß in Ruhe sein Frühstück. Sirius Mutter schrie immer weiter bis sie schließlich fertig war und der Brief brannte auf und war nur noch Asche. Es war still im Saal. Ein paar fingen an zu kichern.

»Na endlich. Hat ja lange genug gedauert. Oh seht mal, da kommt McGonagall mit den Stundenplänen «

Sirius hatte recht. Professor McGonagall verteilte die Stundenpläne. Bei den Sechstklässlern und den Drittklässlern brauchte sie länger. Dann kam Professor McGonagall zu ihnen und gab ihnen die Stundenpläne. In den ersten beiden Stunden hatten sie Geschichte der Zauberei und danach eine Doppelstunde Verwandlung. Unter den Fächern stand in welchem Klassenzimmer und in welchem Stockwerk sie hatten. Die meisten Klassenzimmer befanden sich im 3. Stock. Verwandlung jedoch war im Erdgeschoss und Kräuterkunde fand in den Gewächshäusern auf dem Schulgelände statt. Mirabella stand auf und nahm den ungeöffneten Brief und steckte ihn ein. Sie wollte ihn verbrennen, sobald sie wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum war. Gemeinsam mit Brenda und Lily machten sie sich auf den Weg ins dritte Stockwerk, wo sich das Klassenzimmer für Geschichte der Zauberei befand. Als sie im dritten Stock waren hatten sie keine Ahnung wo hin und fragten einfach das erstbeste Person, die auf einem Bild zu sehen war. Es war eine junge Hexe, die von einem Bild zum anderen ging und ihnen den Weg zeigte. Sie war eine Hirtin und erzählte ihnen, dass ihr Bild im Zauberkunstkorridor hängt und sie nur fragen sollten wenn sie wieder ihre Hilfe brauchen würden. Die Drei folgten ihr bis sie zum Klassenzimmer kamen, an dem bereits ein paar Schüler standen. Gemeinsam betraten sie das Klassenzimmer und setzten sich an einem Tisch. Kurz darauf schwebte ein Geist herein und sagte kurz das er Professor Binns hieß und fing dann einfach an seine Notizen herunter zu leiern. Mirabella versuchte angestrengt aufzupassen, doch es gelang ihr nicht und so fing sie an auf ihrem Blattpapier zu krizeln und wartete darauf, dass die Stunde zu Ende war. Nach zwei Stunden wurde sie endlich erlöst und sie verließen das Klassenzimmer. Sie, Brenda und Lily wurden von Remus, Peter, Sirius und James begleitet.

»Oh Mann. Das war so langweilig. Ich hoffe die anderen Stunden werden nicht genauso vorgetragen wie Professor Binns es getan hat. « sagte Remus während sie die Treppen ins Erdgeschoss runter stiegen.

Unten angekommen fragten sie eine Frau. Mirabella erkannte sie sofort. Es war das Porträt von Mirabella Plunkett. Das Mädchen nach dem sie benannt worden war. Sie beschrieb ihnen zwar den Weg wollte sich aber nicht von ihrem Porträt wegbewegen. James meinte sie würde wahrscheinlich einen Geheimgang bewachen und beschloss sich das Porträt später mal genauer anzuschauen. Diesmal waren sie die Ersten dort und Mirabella setzte sich neben Lily und Brenda und die Jungs beschlossen sich nach hinten zu setzen. Kurz nach ihnen kamen alle Ravenclaw Schüler aus ihrem Jahrgang herein. Sie hatten Verwandlung zusammen mit den Ravenclaws. Kurz darauf kam Gwendolyn Heavens hinein stolziert. Die Jungs konnten plötzlich nicht mehr ihre Augen von ihr nehmen und verhielten sich plötzlich ganz komisch. Sie standen auf und setzen sich einfach neben sie und fingen an zu prahlen. Peter fing an:

»Ich bin der jüngste Zaubereiminister der Welt. « sagte er mit selbstsicheren Stimme.

Lily, Brenda und Mirabella krümmten sich vor lachen. Gwendolyn lächelte ihnen zu. Und plötzlich schauten die Jungs verwirrt und setzten sich wieder zurück. Erst jetzt bemerkte Mirabella, dass Gwendolyn perfekt war. Sie hatte eine perfekte Figur, blondes Haar, strahlendblaue Augen und perfekte Zähne und ihr viel es wie Schuppen von den Augen. Gwendolyn war eine Veela. Jetzt kamen auch Mary McDonald und Joey Jenkins herein. Auch Joey starrte gebannt auf Gwendolyn. Mirabella wollte Brenda und Lily über ihre Vermutung aufklären, als Professor McGonagall kam und die Tür schloss. Verwandlung war viel interessanter als Geschichte der Zauberei. Sie zeigte ihnen wie sie ihr Pult in eine Katze verwandelte und wieder zurückt. Doch bevor sie selbst etwas verwandeln durften mussten sie erst eine ganze Menge aufschreiben. Und dann klingelte es auch schon und die Klasse strömte hinaus. Gemeinsam mit den Ravenclaws gingen sie zum Essen. Währenddessen kam ein Mädchen mit strohblondem Haar und silber-blauen Augen vorbei. Sie schaute Verträumt auf Mirabella.

»Ich habe gehört, dass du Zauberstäbe lesen kannst. Sagst du mir alles was du über ihn weißt? Ich heiße übrigens Pearl Montrose. « Pearl zog ihren Zauberstab.

»Klar doch. Ich bin Mirabella. «

Obwohl sie so verträumt war, fand sie Pearl unglaublich sympathisch. Es war ein wunderschöner Zauberstab. Er war etwas besonderes, das sah sie.

» Er besteht aus Ahorn. Du bist gerne auf Reisen und entdeckst auch gerne. Der Kern besteht aus dem Schwanzhaar eines Thestral. Das ist sehr ungewöhnlich. Ich kenne nur einen Zauberstab der Thestralschweifhaar besitzt und das ist der sagenumwobene Elderstab. Doch dieser Zauberstab ist auf jeden fall nicht der Elderstab. Pass gut auf ihn auf. Er ist nicht von Ollivander oder? « Pearl lächelte und nah den Zauberstab wieder.

»Nein, das ist er nicht. Ich bin beeindruckt von deiner Fähigkeit. Kannst du Thestrale sehen? Sie sind wunderbare Geschöpfe. Es soll hier anscheinend welche geben. Vermutlich im Verbotenem Wald. « Nachdenklich schaute sie in die Richtung in der der Verbotene Wald lag, wünschte ihr einen schönen Tag und setzte sich an den Ravenclaw Tisch. Mirabella setzte sich zu Lily und Brenda, die bereits weiter gegangen waren. Remus saß alleine am Tisch. James, Sirius und Peter waren nicht da. Als sie Remus nach ihnen fragte, zuckte er mit den Schultern.

»Ich glaub sie sind irgendwo im Korridor und wollen Snape ärgern. Ich wollte nicht mitmachen. «

Lily sprang auf und rannte raus um wahrscheinlich nach Schniefelus zu suchen, auch Remus stand auf und lief ihr hinterher. Brenda seufzte. Plötzlich richtete sie sich wieder auf.

»Musst du nicht gleich zu Dumbledore? « Mirabella nickte.

Daran dachte sie schon die ganze Zeit. Hatte er etwa erfahren, dass sie mit Sirius nachts draußen gewesen war? Schnell aß sie auf.

» Was haben wir als nächstes? « Brenda schaute auf den Stundenplan.

» Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Treffen wir uns vor dem Klassenzimmer? «

Sie nickte schnappte sich ihre Tasche und rannte los. Doch kaum war sie aus der Halle, fiel ihr ein, dass sie ja nicht wusste wo sich Dumbledores Büro befand. Sie schaute noch mal in die Halle und suchte nach dem fast kopflosen Nick. Doch er war nicht dort. Also fragte sie den bunt angezogenen Geist, der gerade vorbei flog. Er lachte auf und schwebte immer weiter und hielt dann vor einer Tür an und sagte:

»Da drin befindet sich Professor Dumbledore. « er fing an gackernd zu lachen und flog weg.

Mirabella griff zum Türgriff doch dieser Biss ihr in die Hand. Blut lief ihr von den Händen runter. »Schokofrosch « sagte sie und griff erneut zu. Doch auch diesmal biss der Türgriff wieder zu. Sie fing an laut zu fluchen. Der Geist musste sie reingelegt haben.

» Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen? «

Mirabella drehte sich um. Vor ihr schwebte der fast kopflose Nick.

» Ja, Nick. Ich muss zu Dumbledores Büro. Dieser bunte gekleidete Geist hat behauptet es wäre diese Tür. Doch die Türklinke beißt mir immer nur in die Hand. « Nick schaute sich ihre Hand an.

» Du hast Peeves nach dem Weg gefragt? Glaub mir, tu das lieber nicht. Er ist ein Poltergeist. Nun gut komm mit. « Und mit diesen Worten flog er los und führte sie in den 7. Stock, wo an einer Wand ein Wasserspeier stand.

» Wir sind da. Ich wünsch dir viel Glück. « Nick winkte ihr freundlich zu und entschwebte dann durch eine Wand hinter ihr.

» Schokofrosch «

Der Wasserspeier erwachte und hinter ihm öffnete sich eine Wand und gab eine Wendeltreppe frei. Mirabella atmete noch einmal tief durch und stieg auf die erste Stufe. Immer höher ging die Wendeltreppe und nach 289 Stufen kam sie endlich an eine Tür. Der Türklopfer hatte die Form eines Greifs. Vorsicht nahm sie den Türklopfer in die Hand und klopfte dreimal.

»Herein «

Von drinnen kamen viele Stimmen und es schien als wären dort drin eine große Aufruhe. Doch als sie eintrat sah sie nur Dumbledore, der hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß. An den Wänden hingen unzählige Porträt mit ehemaligen Schulleiter. Doch sie schienen alle zu schlafen. Das Büro war groß und rund und auf einen kleinen Tisch standen silberne Instrumente, die Mirabella noch nie gesehen. Auf einer Stange saß ein Vogel. Sein Gefieder hatte die Farbe von Feuer.

» Ein Phönix « stieß sie hervor.

Sie hatte bis jetzt nur Bilder von solchen wunderbaren Geschöpfen gesehen. Doch in echt sah er so viel schöner aus. Sein Gefieder schien in Flammen zu stehen.

» Hallo Mirabella. Ja, Fawks ist ein Phönix. « sagte er freundlich »Würdest du dich jetzt aber bitte setzten. «

Er wies auf einen Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch. Mirabella setzte sich zögernd hin.

»Weißt du warum ich dich hergebeten habe? « Sie schüttelte den Kopf

»Es geht um deine Familie. Viele wissen das die Familie Pureblood… nun ja, nennen wir es speziell ist. Du weißt, dass wahrscheinlich am Besten. Ich mache mir sorgen, da du nach Gryffindor gekommen bist. Wir haben es jetzt schon erlebt das Purebloods nach Hufflepuff gekommen sind. Sobald sie dann über den Ferien zuhause waren sind sie nicht mehr zurück gekommen. Wir sind uns deshalb nicht sicher wie weit deine Familie gehen wird, wenn jemand nach Gryffindor kommt. Wir wollen dich deshalb beschützen. Deshalb solltest du nicht irgendwelche Briefe von deinen Eltern oder Familienangehörigen öffnest. Gibt es noch jemanden dem du schreibst außerhalb der Schule? « Mirabella überlegte kurz, dann sagte sie

»Ollivander. Ich schreibe ihn immer wieder gern und frage ihn aus. «

»Weiß deine Familie davon? « fragte er und röntge sie mit seinen strahlend blauen Augen.

»Nein «

»Bist du damit einverstanden, dass wir die Post von dir abfangen außer der von Ollivander? «

»Klar! «

»Gut. Eins noch, halt dich von deinen Geschwistern fern. «

Sie nickte und verließ das Büro, dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Unterricht.

* * *

So, ich hoffe euch hat dieses Kapitel gefallen und bleibt am Ball.

Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht wie gesagt früher geupdated habe.

Alle Rechte gehören J.K. Rowling. Letztes Mal hab ich vergessen das beizufügen.


End file.
